Modern business and executive aircraft may incorporate, in addition to or instead of conventional forward-facing single-passenger seating associated with commercial aircraft, convertible seating configurations able to be reconfigured to allow the occupying passengers to sleep in a prone or near-prone position while inflight. For example, divans (e.g., sofas, couches, settees) may accommodate one or more passengers in a forward-facing, aft-facing, or inboard-facing orientation. Such an aircraft divan may be configured for compliance with any applicable seating regulations, e.g., equipped with seatbelts or harnesses to restrain the occupying passengers in an upright position during taxi, takeoff, and landing (TToL) phases or flight segments.
Some business and executive aircraft are configured with pairs of emergency exits located above the side ledge of the aircraft. Seating arrangements that position side-facing divans in front of these exits are required to support emergency egress through the exits. To achieve this access, the divan's backrest structure must be limited to no taller than the side ledge to allow for emergency egress (although backrest cushions may be taller than the ledge if they are made removable to clear the exit path). This backrest structure height restriction prohibits the shoulder harness restraint system anchor to be positioned at the optimal height to restrain the occupant and provide proper occupant protection. FAA Policy PS-ANM-25-03-R1 introduced neck injury requirements (along with additional occupant protection requirements) that warrants the use of inflatable restraint systems (i.e. an airbag in each shoulder harness) to provide this enhanced level of occupant protection. The stowable harness fan assembly described herein is used to position the inflatable shoulder harness at the optimal height for TToL and can be stowed after an emergency event to allow for egress through the exit once the backrest cushions are removed.